


Reaped But Not Sown

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarecrow was a joke. Now, it's a sad and haunting reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaped But Not Sown

Jack sat inside the house, looking out over the field. Today was going to be a harvest day. They had a huge amount to store for the next few weeks, until the crop cycle ran its course again. Even though harvest day meant lots of good food, jokes, and a fair amount of pumpkin pie, it also meant having to go into the fields again. It wasn’t the work that bothered him; instead, it was the scarecrow.

They’d put it up a few years ago as a tribute to one of their friends, and now he was gone. They were all still reeling from the incident—an arrow right to the heart. Ryan and Michael had been too blinded by anger to do anything than take the skeleton out. Jack was certain it had been hardest on them. They hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye before Ray slipped away and out of their lives forever.

Geoff came wandering into the front room next, sitting down somberly beside Jack. Ryan followed behind him by about a minute. The three gents sat there trying to figure out how to break the news to the remaining lads. No one liked to go out to harvest, but the gents always kept track of the day. They knew when it was coming so they could prepare themselves. If they weren’t prepared to handle reliving it, then they knew the lads would simply go to pieces entirely.

“It’s that time again,” Ryan murmured. The silence was getting to him. He was waiting for the lads to get up, for them to realize that it was going to be a day where they would all force jokes a little too much, laugh a little too loud, and smile a little too long. If they didn’t, they would go to pieces in the field and feel foolish, despite the fact that every single one of them had done it before.

After half an hour passed, they started to worry. The lads were normally up by now, so where could they have gone? The house was essentially one big room with a few smaller ones branching off, so it was unlikely they snuck out unnoticed.

After an hour, the gents decided to get into the field for the day. Sunlight was getting scarce these days, and if the lads overslept it would be okay. The three gents could get the food if they worked fast enough. And, truth be told, trying to keep the spirits of the lads up was often more work than harvesting the crops.

As they stepped outside, they heard rustling and soft whimpers. They hurried into the middle of the wheat fields, finding Gavin and Michael on the ground crying. Jack was the first to kneel down to ask what happened.

“We tried to make us, so Ray wouldn’t get lonely out here,” Gavin said, voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

“We thought… we thought maybe he’d like that.” Michael’s voice never rose above a whisper, but it still trembled powerfully with each word. Around them were clothes and fragments of wheat. It truly looked like they were trying their best with the string they had to make more scarecrows.

Geoff and Ryan knelt down beside the two boys and pulled everyone into a hug. Abandoning the somber sense of duty, they allowed themselves to just sit in the dirt and mourn the loss of a friend. The harvest could wait a day, but the need to grieve could not.

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate told me I have no heart for this. But still, sad things are things. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
